


And They Found You on the Bathroom Floor

by b_a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, But Mostly fluffy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sirius comforts remus, slight tw for mentions of suicide but very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_a/pseuds/b_a
Summary: Sirius finds a distraught Remus and tries his best to comfort him."Sirius was used to the full moon. Or rather, the not-so-pleasant effects it had on Remus Lupin. By now, he could handle his boyfriend’s cuts, scrapes and other unsavory accouterments that came with the werewolf territory. But when Remus’s eyes were tinted red when the moon was but a crescent, Sirius didn’t know what to do."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	And They Found You on the Bathroom Floor

Sirius was used to the full moon. Or rather, the not-so-pleasant effects it had on Remus Lupin. By now, he could handle his boyfriend’s cuts, scrapes and other unsavory accouterments that came with the werewolf territory. But when Remus’s eyes were tinted red when the moon was but a crescent, Sirius didn’t know what to do. 

“Moony,” he crooned, expecting to see the cheery sweater-clad gremlin he knows and loves. But the dorm only echoed in return. Instead, a small sniffling was heard from the bathroom. Sirius cautiously padded towards the door, stepping over the books and robes tossed haphazardly on the floor. “Fucking fire hazard,” he muttered. 

He grasped the door handle and jingled it lightly. Locked. Although this sign would usually make Sirius back off (he knows better than to interrupt James’s “recreational time,”) something felt different. A sob slipped through the door, and Sirius recognized the trembling voice. “Moony,” he called again, this time with quiet urgency. “Baby, it’s me.” Nothing but a cough returned the greeting. “Remus, tell me what’s wrong.” Again, nothing. Sirius’s brows furrowed. Remus got like this- isolated, closed off. Refusing to let anyone in until he breaks down in the astronomy tower, crying and alone. No. He shook off that thought. Besides, Remus was doing better. Right? He’s been taking his meds, drinking water, hell, he’s even sleeping. “Plus,” Sirius thought quietly, “he’s got me.” 

He knocked again, his heart in his throat. What if someone hurt him? Some dick on the quidditch team thinking it’s fun to ridicule the “monster.” Or worse, what if he-  
His thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking, a sliver of light pouring out. Sirius pushed it open, bracing for the worst. And there, sitting in the corner, sleeves soaked in tears, was Remus. Remus. Who deserves the world, which doesn’t deserve him. Sirius slid down the wall and sat next to him. 

He reached out his hand, desperate to comfort this mess of a boy, but recoiled. “Can I touch you?” he asked quietly. At the approval of a nod, he pulled his crying boyfriend into his arms, repositioning himself until Remus’s heaving chest was flush against his. “Hi,” he mumbled. 

And there they sat, intertwined. Sirius rubbing circles into Remus’s back, Remus twirling his hands through Sirius’s hair. After a few minutes, Sirius tilted Remus’s chin until they were at eye level. “I’m gonna go get you some water. Or, tea, or something, love, you’re dehydrated.”  
Remus shook his head and hiccuped in protest. He grabbed Sirius’s fleeing hand and pinned it back on his spine. Sirius smiled. “Love. You’ll feel better once you get some liquids in you. C’mon, up.” When Remus refused to leave his position on the linoleum floor, Sirius grimaced. “You leave me no choice.” Without a second of hesitation, Sirius scooped him up into his arms, carrying him to the bed. 

In spite of himself, Remus laughed.  
Then coughed.  
Then cried.  
Sirius looked at him sadly. He abandoned the plan of rehydration for the time being and crawled into bed as well. He stroked Remus’s sweaty palms, kissed every knuckle with such tenderness that it was almost out of character. “Sleep now, love. And then we’ll talk tomorrow about whatever made you feel this way, okay?” Remus murmured a response so soft that Sirius wasn’t sure a pixie would be able to hear it. Still, it was something. Hell, he could probably speak Troll and Sirius would find a way to understand. 

As Remus drifted off to sleep and his breathing once again became whole, Sirius sighed in relief. Tomorrow, he decided, they were gonna fix this. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hope you enjoyed! i haven't written in forever and know that this is short and full of cliches and mistakes but wanted to put something quick out for quarantine. maybe this will help soothe someone's mind for a little while. drop a comment and kudos if you feel inclined to. stay safe and lots of love.
> 
> 6/18/20 EDIT: hi, just wanted to jump on here and voice my support for the lgbtq community, especially trans folx and POC. jkr has said some hurtful things and i want to make my stance very clear. this is not a place for transphobia. trans women are women. trans men are men. nonbinary people are valid. if you do not believe in this, please leave my page, i don't need your engagement. everyone else, thank you. let's continue to make this community safe for all. here's some resources and places to donate in support of black trans lives. 
> 
> https://www.blacktranstravelfund.com/
> 
> https://www.artsbusinesscollaborative.org/asp-products/black-trans-femmes-in-the-arts-sponsored-projected_/
> 
> https://srlp.org/
> 
> http://www.tgijp.org/
> 
> https://www.theokraproject.com/
> 
> https://linktr.ee/ForTheGworlsParty
> 
> https://marshap.org/
> 
> https://transgenderlawcenter.org/
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/homeless-black-trans-women-fund?utm_source=customer&utm_medium=copy_link&utm_campaign=m_pd+share-sheet


End file.
